Trade Skills
There are 3 categories of trade skills: harvesting, crafting, and common. Harvesting Herbalism - the picking of flowers, herbs, and other small wild plants. Can pick from the same plant twice at levels exceeding 51. At level 75, most plants can be picked 3 times. Field Dressing - Skinning, gutting, and butchering of animals. Only one of the 3 can be done to a corpse unless level is at least 75, then 2 actions can occur, but not the same twice. Humanoids can be gutted or butchered, not skinned, at levels exceeding 51. Prospecting - mining and digging. Mining can be used from level 0+ on existing above ground veins. At level 51 digging becomes available and mining of hidden veins. This allows you to dig trenches and small tunnels. Hidden veins are only found underground. At level 75, digging of subterranean tunnels/caves becomes possible. No items drop unless a hidden vein is struck. More in tunneling. Forestry (Possibility) Farming(Possibility) Harvesting Skill Points Characters start the game with 0 harvesting skill points. They gain 1 point per level until 100 points are accrued. These points can be distributed as desired. Once assigned you can only change 5 points daily. Having more points in one gathering skill will increase drop amount and quality. There are some items in game that can increase specific gathering skills beyond 100. Any percentage above 100 is the percent chance another stack/item will be looted. (actual looted items/amounts depend on what is being harvested) 0 - 9 : 50% chance no item drop, 50% chance damaged fragment(s) 10 - 19 : 100% chance damaged fragment(s) 20 - 29 : 50% chance damaged fragment(s), 50% chance standard item(s) 30 - 39 : 100% chance standard item(s) 40 - 49 : 125% chance standard item(s), 5% chance uncommon item(s) 50 - 59 : 150% chance standard item(s), 15% chance uncommon item(s) 60 - 69 : 175% chance standard item(s), 25% chance uncommon item(s), 5% chance rare item(s) 70 - 79 : 200% chance standard item(s), 40% chance uncommon item(s), 10% chance rare item(s) 80 - 89 : 225% chance standard item(s), 50% chance uncommon item(s), 25% chance rare item(s) 90 - 99 : 250% chance standard item(s), 60% chance uncommon item(s), 35% chance rare item(s), 5% chance super rare item(s) 100 : 300% chance standard item(s), 75% chance uncommon item(s), 50% chance rare item(s), 15% chance super rare item(s) +100 : 300% chance standard item(s) No change 75% chance uncommon item(s) +1% chance per level until 200% reached 50% chance rare item(s) +.5 % chance per level until 100% reached 15% chance super rare item(s) +.25% chance per level until 75% reached 1% chance legendary item +.1% chance per level until 25% reached levels exceeding 124 gain no extra bonuses Crafting 1. Alchemy 2. Cooking 3. Armor Smithing 4. Weapon Smithing 5. Leatherworking 6. Tailoring 7. Jeweler 8. Machining / Engineering 9. Carpentry 10. Masonry 11. Mysticism Common Skills Fishing - need I explain? First Aid - allows crafting of bandages and basic healing salves. Acrobatics - reduces fall damage and increases jump height.Category:Unfinished